BALROG-V
|altername = G36C BALROG |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |used = |system = balrog5 balrog5b |source = Brand Top 30 Decoder |magazine = 40 / 240 |ammotype = |type = Assault rifle |price = $6450 |zombiez = 4 |damage = 24 / 28 |accuracy = 89% |recoil = 12% |rateoffire = 89% |weightloaded = 9% |fire = Automatic |reloadtime = 2.5 seconds |addon = |knockback = 17% |stun = 38% |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 / 35 |damageC = 74 / 95 }}BALROG-V or BALROG-5 is a BALROG rifle based on the German HK G36C and was built by the Aegis Institute. Overview BALROG-V is chambered with 40 rounds of 5.56mm AHE, specialized bullets developed by the Aegis Institute. This weapon is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which enables the BALROG-V to fire explosive rounds and gradually increase the weapon's damage after continuous fire. Unlike BALROG-VII, its explosive shots can be done after 15 continuous shots on a single target. If the user shoots at other target(s), the BCS System will be resetted. However, once the explosive shots occur, there will be non-stop explosive shots on that target until the user stops firing. The explosive shots are very harmful and can be continued even after reloading, as long as the user is aiming at the same target. :Details: Shooting one target continuously increases the damage. Max additional damage: 4 (Normal), 6 (Zombie), 21 (Scenario) Advantages *Can do explosive shots after continuous fire on a target *Short reload time *High accuracy and reserved ammo *Usable scope *Light weight *Using scope does not affect rate of fire *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorist and Terrorists *High magazine size for an Assault rifle Disadvantages *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Low rate of fire *Must shoot a single target to activate the explosive shots *Low magazine size for dealing with zombies Release date RED= *South Korea: 25 September 2012. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 26 September 2012. *China: 26 September 2012. *Japan: 10 October 2012. *Indonesia: 31 July 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 31 July 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| BLUE= *South Korea: 24 July 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 August 2014. *China: 6 August 2014. *Japan: 6 August 2014. *Indonesia: 7 January 2015. *Vietnam: 4 June 2015. Tips Zombie Infection= *40 rounds of BALROG-V can do 1200 ~ 2400 damage to zombies. If Balrog Charging System is activated, it can do 2400 ~ 4800 damage to zombies. Combining with Deadly Shot can deal up to 6000 damage. *The rate of fire is average. Make sure to stay alert when dealing with Heavy Type zombies since they have very high knockback resistance and very low stun. *Focus on one target for maximum performance. *Aim for newly-infected zombies and take them down first. *Be aware of Light-type zombies. Shoot in burst-fire to save ammo. *When Balrog Charging System is activated be wary of Light-Type zombies as they can disrupt your charging system easily. |-| Zombie Scenario= *When battling bosses, the Balrog Charging System will get interrupted when a teammate or another zombie is shot or the weapon is dropped. Therefore, avoid firing when either entities come into contact. *A 40 rounds of BALROG-V can deal 22000 ~ 25000 damage to bosses, provided that the firepower has been maxed and the Balrog Charging System is on. *It costs about $6450 which leaves the user with $1050 remaining. The balance can be used for Kevlar, HE Grenade, cheap pistols or ammo. Tactics Against BALROG-V Users Classic Battle= *Avoid confronting BALROG-V at close quarter battles, 1-2 shots to the head or 3-4 shots to the body will kill you instantly. Surprise attacks or mid-to-far range combat is recommended. |-| Zombie Infection= *They are very deadly with their Balrog Charging System, so work in groups or infect them quickly. *Jump to avoid continuous hit as the user will find it difficult to activate Balrog Charging System. *Be aware of BALROG-V users in ducts since you have limited space to escape. *Strike the user in a group will make the user end up with insufficient ammo. *Light-type is recommended due to small hitboxes. Skilled players can do bunnyhop to dodge BALROG-V bullets. However, Heavy-type can also be useful with their high knockback resistance. *If you are lucky to have another zombie player in the way or another human player standing in their way while the user is shooting you, use these advantages to cancel the Balrog Charging System. *If you are a Light-Type Zombie, try to save your comrades that are under constant fire of BALROG-V by jumping in front of your friend. This will negate the Balrog Charging System and also save your friend especially in Zombie: The Mutation where the zombies cannot respawn after dying. *Try not to attack BALROG-V user alone even with Heavy-Type Zombies since although it has low magazine size, it reloads faster than other rifles. Remember that Balrog Charging System is still operating after reloading and also deadly when combined with Deadly Shot skill. Comparisons JANUS-5= ; Positive *Has Balrog Charging System *Higher damage in A mode (+2) *Higher magazine size (+10) ; Neutral *Same knockback and stun power *Same speed reduction (9%) ; Negative *Lower damage in B mode (-26) *Lower accuracy in A mode (-2%) *Lower rate of fire in both mode (A : -1% / B : -9%) *Higher recoil in both mode (A : -13% / B :-10%) *More expensive (+$450) *Cannot do Janus Transformation System |-| SKULL-5= ; Positive *Has Balrog Charging System *Higher rate of fire (+10%) *Higher accuracy (+24%) *Lower recoil (-17%) *Lighter (-11%) *Higher magazine size (+16) ; Negative *Lower damage (-50) *More expensive (+$450) *Lower penetration power (-3~4) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) *Lower Knockback and stun Gallery Original= File:Balrog5_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog5_idle.png|Idle File:Balrog5_worldmodel.png|World model File:Balrog5.gif|Store preview File:Balrog5_sprite.gif|Explosion sprite Zs contact 20120925 2357360.jpg|In-game screenshot Balrog 5.png|Yuri with BALROG-V BalrogV.png|South Korea poster bl11bl5thkp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster File:Balrog3_balrog5_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto File:Balrog5_chinaposter_resale.png|China resale poster File:Allforplayer_japan_balrog_janus_resale_poster.png|Japan resale poster File:Balrog5_nightmare2_poster_indonesia.jpg|Indonesia poster File:RESKULOG.png|Ditto, resale File:Balrog5_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Grandresellsuper600x300.png|Ditto, resale File:Discountfrenzy600x300.png|Ditto File:Sieuvukhi_606x295.png|Vietnam poster File:2_balrog2.png|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster Balrog530decoder.png|30 Code Decoders set Balrog530codeadecoder.png|30 Code A Decoders set File:Balrog5codebbox50p.png|50 Code B Decoders and Code Boxes set File:Balrog5_hud.png|HUD icon Balrog5coupon.png|BALROG-V Reservation Ticket Snapshot_20150509_2248080.jpg|Obtained from Bingo |-| BLUE= File:Balrog5_blue_viewmdl.png|View model File:Balrog5_blue_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Balrog1blue_sprite.gif‎|Explosion sprite File:Balrog5_blue_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Balrog_blue_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog5_blue_china_poster.png|China poster File:Balrog_blue_japan_poster.png|Japan poster File:Balrog_Blue(1).png|Vietnam poster File:Balrog5blue_ingamess.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Poison Paint= balrog5poison viewmodel.png|View model File:Fabextrabalrog5setweaponpaintpoison.png|Confirmed Set File:B1579poisontwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balpoisonchina.jpg|China poster Shooting sound Ditto, after BCS is activated Trivia *Similar to SKULL-1, BALROG-V's base weapon, the G36C, is unavailable in the game but exists in the game's reference strings. The G36C is a cut weapon intended to be the SG552's skin. *When inserting a new magazine, you can see the Balrog's eyes glow red. *When the Balrog Charging System is on, a red muzzle flash can be seen. This is also used for Ethereal only that it is red instead of light blue. *The BCS is also activated when you shoot the same teammate. *The idle animation shows that the user is examining the gun. *When BCS is activated, the gun shakes more than usual. *The yellow muzzle flash is also used for Tempest, BALROG-III and Gilboa Carbine. External links *G36C at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:German weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Event exclusive Category:Explosives Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons